USS Hijinx
| class = Akira | status = Active (-2390-, -2410-) }} The USS ''Hijinx'' was a Federation starship in the late 24th century and a part of Task Force Epsilon, under command of Starbase 55. After near-destruction, the Hijinx was miraculously refitted into an by way of space-time influences through Traveler-swayed refit teams. ( ) History In 2371, as a tactic, the Hijinx tractor beamed a Maquis ship through the Badlands, damaging it badly. Commander Andrea Reynolds had found a way to disrupt the Maquis' shields and beam everybody on board her own ship without getting the two ships destroyed by the storms. The Hijinx almost collided with the during Voyager's first mission. ("The Bajoran Trove", ) During the Dominion War, the Hijinx was assigned to protect the Flortarios sector against possible Dominion incursions. In 2375, the Hijinx and the small fleet were at Flortarios III where all the captains of the fleet had become hostages at a reception. ("The Bajoran Trove") Shortly after the Dominion War ended, the ship was put to deep space assignments. In 2377, the Hijinx attempted to take down the with other ships of its small task force when the Phoenix-X was taken over by an alien influence. ("Loyalties, Part I") In 2380, the Hijinx stopped a fleet of Reman ships from destroying the Turismo species. In the same week, the Hijinx found a Gordarion ship experimenting on planet Saturn in Sector 001. (Star Trek: Hijinx) Ten years later, the Hijinx was attacked and nearly destroyed by divergent-Hirogen who were spontaneously striking Starfleet vessels. The crew was swiftly evacuated to escape pods. ("Into Harshness") ''Akira''-class After near-destruction, the Hijinx was salvaged and refitted as an ship. Since the crew survived, they were returned to the ship. With the persuasion of Captain Cell from the Phoenix-X, the crew of the Hijinx agreed and were successful in stopping the Hirogen threat. ("Into Harshness", "For the World is Worldly and Such") :Following into the 25th century, the Hijinx presumably encountered the same molecular reversion field that Andrea Reynolds and several others did, in " ", sometime before 2409, the crew lost their memories and re-took Starfleet Academy as to explain why they are still active in the 25th century. This event also syncs the ship up with the gameplay of . After the Academy, and several events, the ship was re-launched under the command of a re-ranked Captain Reynolds. In 2410, the Hijinx became temporarily trapped in the realm of Gre'thor with three other Galorda Defense Fleet ships. Upon escape from the realm, the Hijinx incurred serious damage to the point near-beyond repair. (" ") Command crew .]] *commanding officer (CO) **Commander / Captain Andrea Reynolds (-2374-, -2410-) *First officer **Lieutenant commander Esreck (-2374-) *First officer / chief engineer **Lieutenant commander Esreck (-2410-) *chief engineer **Scoootee (2374) ("The Bajoran Trove") *science officer **Ensign Jolene (2380-, -2410-) *operations manager **Lieutenant Andrea (-2374-) *tactical officer and security chief **Lieutenant Lane (-2374-, -2410-) *flight controller (conn) **Lieutenant Bo-Lin (-2374-, -2410-) Appendices See also Background information *The Hijinx was described as a starship through the use of photos and description in its bio on previous incarnations of the Star Trek: Phoenix-X website. The ship as a Shania-class was never mentioned in-story, but was said to have been refitted from a "previous class" in "For the World is Worldly and Such". External link *[http://startrekphoenixx.blogspot.ca/2010/11/uss-hijinx.html USS Hijinx] on the Star Trek: Phoenix-X website Hijinx Hijinx Hijinx Hijinx Category:Star Trek: Hijinx